How to Date a Rockstar
by Maggie Ride
Summary: "The Angels" is a band that has suddenly swept the nation with their empowering music and strong lyrics, and the three Graham brothers are hooked. What will happen when the two collide? Rewrite of the original How to Date a Rockstar, published in 2011.


The crowd crushes us from every angle, buzzing with enthusiasm. Screaming echoes through the venue in waves. My brothers are vibrating along with the rest of them as I stand completely still, a quiet, black beacon amongst the colorful fans. Everyone was straining to get closer to the stage ahead of us. The screaming crescendos as the lights suddenly flash on and I stumble as the crowd rushes the stage. As the lone figure on stage is dramatically illuminated with the strum of a power chord, I understand why my brothers dragged me along. Quickly, the crowd ignites when they see her, jumping and screaming and crying. My brothers grin at me as the other two figures onstage are revealed by bright spotlights. The lead singer opens her mouth and belts powerfully as the drummer starts to drum an intensifying tempo.

* * *

As the music thrums through me and I feel the adrenaline of the crowd, I finally begin to understand why my brothers dragged me along with them.

As we walk out of the venue, my twin brother James grins at me in the excitedly devious way he always does. I blankly stare back at him, not willing to play along with him. "Dude, that was awesome. Like the most awesomely awesome-"

"I know right Iggy, that was literally the be-" my younger brother Zephyr eagerly joins in. I walk behind them and look at the matching gray shirts they had gotten from the merch tent earlier in the night. In bright neon lettering the shirt proudly boasts the name of the band, "The Angels".

"-and did you see how _hoooooot _Piper looked in that miniskirt I mean daaaa-" Iggy drags on as Gazzy laughs. I quietly lead them out of the stadium and we weave our way through the parking lot to my old black pickup. I unlock the car and we climb in, me still ignoring the two as they babble on about the band and the concert and the pyrotechnics and whatever else.

"What'd you think Fang?" Gazzy asks eagerly, making expectant eye contact with me in the rearview mirror. I shrugged in response. "Honestly, that's better than I expected."

"Ok Fang but did you consider-"

"Iggy if you say how hot they are one more time I swear I'll-" I start, deviating my eyes from the road to shoot him a glare. I was starting to get tired of him ranting about how sexy these girls are.

"No, the _music_," he theatrically swoons with a grin, throwing one hand over his forehead and the other on the left side of his chest. "I've never felt more alive Fang! Those girls know how to write music that speaks to my very soul. I am in _love."_

Gazzy snickers in the backseat at Iggy's mini rant. I just roll my eyes. We settle in silence as the radio plays yet another song by The Angels. Maybe Iggy is right. They put forth an energy that I have never felt from a band. It was easy to see how much they try to connect to their fans and how much they appreciate them. I mean the amount of response they got from the crowd was unreal. A girl next to me literally sobbed when the first girl came on stage. A dude from the other side of the stadium fainted. Not any band can do that to their fans. However, Iggy did pass out during the Wiggles concert when we were 7.

"Uh oh, Fang's thinking again," Gazzy giggles from the back. "Oh I bet you're thinking about The Angels! You _do _like them!"

As we pull up to our apartment building, I try to block out the chorus of Iggy and Gazzy singing "Fang likes The Angels!"

* * *

After the concert, it was like their music followed me everywhere. At work the next day the music played on the speakers. In the car on the way to and from the grocery store their music was playing. One song after another after another after another. After the 15th time I heard their song "Burning Bridges" in 2 days, I decided to look them up. Honestly, it's no surprise they have their own Wikipedia page. I really didn't understand how popular they are until now. Damn, that's a whole lot of Grammy's. Iggy and Gazzy were right about their music being intoxicating. It wasn't long before some of their songs weaseled their way onto my Spotify playlists. But if Iggy found out… I'd never hear the end of it. But one or two songs on a playlist didn't mean much to me. Just because I have _one _Nickleback song doesn't mean anything- and neither do two songs by The Angels.

"Fang!" I hear from the living room. I don't even look up from my phone when Iggy barges in. But as usual, that doesn't stop him. He snatches my phone out of my hands and lifting it over his head.

"Hey!" I interject, darting out of bed to chase after him. He runs into the living room and I pursue him. Gazzy barely breaks his stare from the TV as we scurry back and forth. Iggy suddenly stops in front of me, making me slam into his back and falling on the floor.

"I got us a gig!" Iggy bellows. That's enough to lift me off the floor and break Gazzy's attention from the X-Box. We all rally around him and jump excitedly.

**I'm back.**

**-Maggie Ride**


End file.
